I Am A Blade
by Angel Cry13
Summary: If a blade could talk, it will say all the owners she had and the places it been too. This story will tell you about a journey of a Blade and the time she had with her owners. Base on a manga chapter called "I Am A Piano".


(I don't own Avatar)

**I Am A Blade**

I was a one of kind blade. I was made with the fines materials. My father made for a young prince in the Fire Nation. My father made me long and strong yet and the same time beautiful. He also gave me a tattoo that said, "Forever Bleeding Heart". The last time I saw my father is when he wrapped me up with the fines silk and placed me in a box then moved into a ship.

I was resting peacefully in my box until I heard yelling. The next I knew I was out my box and being held tightly by a soldier hand. A head of were two water bender warriors. I quickly knew what is going too happened. I flew across the air with great speed as I taste blood for the first time when I cut right through them. The battle quickly ended as I was drenched in blood.

"It look I need to clean you before I gave you to the Prince." he said to me as grabbed a damp cloth.

The young soldier rested me on a table as he whipped the blood off of me. The way he clean me felt so nice. The soldier touch almost remind of my father's touch. The way father would polish me to a shine. Before I knew it, the soldier was already done cleaning me. He lifted me off the table and placed me back in the box.

The days went on as I spend my time being inside the box and being clean by the young soldier. Then one day, the soldier had a sad look on his face as he said to me, "I'm sorry, but your true master is gone." I was heart broken when he said that to me. However I was happy that he said he will take me as his own.

Three years as passed by since I was born, the soldier became a sword master in his own dojo. During those years, I will see different students train with other blades just like me. Some time one the student will grab me and swing me around like an idiot. I hate it when that happened because it make dizzy. I thought this happiness would last forever until my master died by a killer. However I quickly got my revenge when one his student picked me to face the killer. This girl held me tightly as she held another blade in her hand. I never thought I would be dancing with another blade as we hunt down the killer. When found the killer, I was amazed how she would us in this fight. It was the best dance I ever had with another blade. The ending was the best because I the other blade went the killer in the same time as we both taste our victim blood.

"That's for my Sword Master." said girl as she looked the dead body of the killer. She looked at us and then took us to the nearest river. She gave us a nice bath in the river as I could see tears following down on my mistress cheek. "I take care of you like the Sword Master would take of you and me." I too was sad for losing my master.

It been days since I lost my master, but my Mistress takes good care of me and the other blade. Every morning she sharpens us and everyday we travel through city to city. I never knew they are so many different kinds of cities in our travel. To me the best part of our travel is seeing the raising of the sun over the plan lands or mountains and seeing the sun sit over the sea or lake. Our travel ended when we settle in this nice village near the sea.

It was nice and peaceful in the past few months; mistress became a bodyguard in a cabaret. During our time there, she makes sure no trouble will start in or near the cabaret. Also in that time, Mistress did not kill anyone as well. It was odd to me because a blade is made to take lives not to spare them. I think that is how Mistress is. The last person she killed was that killer that took our Sword Master life.

One day, the village was attack. Mistress quickly took us to the battle. I could some of building getting knocked down by rocks. Mistress was quick to dodge the flying rocks that head towards the village. When we got to the battle field, mistress used me and the other blade to do another dance of death. I flew through the air as I cut down Mistress's enemies as the other blade does the same thing. I do not know how long we dance, but it does not matter because before I knew, I and the other blade were on the ground. I could see Mistress one knee as she held her side as blood dripped out. I could see the rage in her eyes as she me and the other. She was about to run towards the attacker, but she was stopped by a young me with a scar on his right eye. The young man rested Mistress against a rock as he then picked me up as well the other blade.

For some reason, I felt warmth and welcome as the young man used me and the other blade in battle. It was a great feeling; it is like the warmth and touch of the Sword Master and Mistress combine into one. On that day, it was the best dance I was ever in. The young man walked back to my Mistress only to found her dead. He made nice grave for her before he took me and other blade to his travel. On this travel, I will do my best to help the young man on his journey.

"Prince Zuko, I can see you got a nice sword." said an older and fatter man.

The young man rested on a table next to the other blade as he said, "Yea I know, I think this was my gift before I was banished from the Fire Nation." He faced us with a smile on his face before he walk out of his room.

**I hope you like this story, I base it on a chapter manga called "I Am A Piano". If you have a chance read it on . **


End file.
